


He Came From Earth

by MyMaskIsBroken



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: I have no idea, Multi, This was just be in boredom, please excuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMaskIsBroken/pseuds/MyMaskIsBroken
Summary: Kylo is a parasite who invades Hux's body. He is meant to take over his head. But instead manages to replace Hux's entire body with his own instead.Now they must work together in order to survive through high school and other horrors that came with not being the only ones out there with a parasite.Based off the anime, Parasite.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	He Came From Earth

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the show because it was recommended and was like hey, this reminds me of Resident Evil. So here we are. I hope you enjoy the comic. :)
> 
> Warnings of gore and family issues.

The sheets were rough again that night. He didn’t have time to wash them. He came home again today from school to a drunken father. He wasn’t sure if he preferred him to be sober or not. He seemed to be equally as cruel either way. Equally as angry. And equally as willing to slam his hand down and send him to his room without dinner with no further explanation. And no fresh warm soft sheets.

Hux shifted on his bed now, desperate to sleep. His head was nuzzled into the hand he held underneath, trying to provide a little comfort to himself than his flimsy pillow.

“Millicent.” He whispered earnestly to the slightly open window, the paint was flaking off a little around the edges. He just didn’t have the time to fix up his room the way he wanted to at the moment. School was overwhelming to say the least. The sky so far was clear tonight. He hoped it would stay that way as he gazed out. The stars were always nice to look at. But they shunned him with the ever lingering thought of his inevitable fate of being trapped here in this house. He hated it here. But if not here, he would have nowhere else to stay. Nowhere else to go. And he certainly wouldn’t want to intrude on any of his ‘friends’ houses. Well, there was only one friend, Phasma. And she was already kind enough to allow him to speak to her. Everything had a shade of beauty. Like a rose. If you weren’t careful, a thorn may prick you. It seemed like he ran into a bush of them in his life. Rows of them.

Silence filled the room for a few moments before an overfed ginger stray elegantly leapt up onto the window ledge and over the glass, through the small open gap and landed with a soft thump by Hux’s side, curling up beside him, content with a fresh meal nested in her stomach. At least she was fed. Probably the neighbours. He was grateful for them to take care of her, even if they didn’t realise he was the one who was looking after her. She meowed a little in surprise when he raised a hand to rest it over her curled form. She always managed to make him so calm and happy whenever she was around. They say a cat’s purrs are to heal their own bodies but they always healed the mental wounds he suffered from the day. It was unfortunate how he had to keep her hidden away from his father.

A soft light breeze blew past, rustling the leaves of the slowly drooping blossom tree that hung in his father’s garden, bringing with it an object that flew inside, hitting Hux right in the chest. He jolted in surprise, pain immediately rippling through his veins like a spreading wildfire. Startled, Millicent leapt off the bed in alarm while Hux was clutching at his heart, standing up now, tearing his shirt off in the process to assess the damage. He felt like he had been shot and the hole in the fabric wasn’t reassuring him that this wasn’t real. It looked like it had been torn by tiny teeth. Panic flooded over him when he caught the glimpse of a tail finish sliding into his body. Into his bone, digging in deep. His blood rolled down in beads down his chest from the gaping hole in his flesh. In his wild fight of decisions, he stuffed his shirt in his mouth and biting down to muffle his screams. He had to carve whatever it was out of his chest. No matter if it killed him. He wasn’t letting some bug eat him alive.

He threw his arms over his desk, scattering his belongings onto the floor, in search for an object sharp, eventually settling on a pair of scissors. He cautiously raised it to his chest, staring down at his milk white skin, illuminated by the moonlight, searching for a sign of the creature. Millicent had long scuttled out of the window again, taking all sense of safety and comfort out with her. Even she knew it was best to run. But where could he run if it was directly inside of him. It looked like he was going to be in for a long sleepless night regardless of what happens.

He could feel his teeth creaking with effort to clench his jaw down. Another scream erupted from his throat when it pressed his skin up in into small bubble over his heart, there was something crawling underneath, running in circles. He raised the blade to kill.

But he couldn’t bring himself to stab himself. He instead turned them around and smacked the bump with the plastic handle multiple times, leaving purpled bruises over his weak malnourished body as he fought to squash this bug. Perhaps maybe he should get surgery? Maybe even a cleansing. Millions of possible thoughts ran through his head as he continued to jab his chest with the blunt object. He couldn’t die now. He couldn’t let this happen. He had to know what was going on, for goodness sake he was supposed to graduate this year. Not one more thing could possibly go wrong for him. Except it was an there was no doubt that this would be the end for him. The last the world saw of Armitage Hux was he was in a mad daze of stabbing himself to death with a piece of rounded plastic.

His father would probably laugh at his dead body.Probably wouldn’t even care. He was just some bastard after all. Just something his father could kick over just for fun.

Everything in life now felt like it was a gift dragged through a muddy field before it was presented to him to take with no choice in the matter. He was too distracted with his own thoughts and rhythmic scissor thumping to realise that the bump had eventually dissolved back into normal skin, the pain that had once resided had disappeared, as quickly as it came.

Defeated, he finally threw the scissors onto the ground and groaned at the mess he had created.

All his pens and books were strewn across the carpet, kicked around in his struggle. That reminded him he needed to sweep up Millicent’s furs. He couldn’t vacuum, not now. Maybe in the morning. He was thankful at least that they were both gingers but it was shedding season and it was beginning to look suspicious how he hadn’t lost any hair and yet there was enough fur to create a wig. Exaggerating of course, it was still far too much. For now, he could spend some time with something worth his while, to try and forget what he had experienced with something he regarded as therapeutic cleaning. He was surprised to say the least that his father hadn’t burst through the door or at least yelled at him for the commotion, even if he tried his hardest to muffle his struggle. Probably knocked out by his drinks. That was a relief. He already had enough to worry about now.

His tidied his room to precision as if he hadn’t gone through that experience, making sure nothing was out of place before collapsing onto his bed, feeling awfully worn out all of a sudden. Perhaps for once he could sleep tonight. And he prayed the horror might finally be over. It was probably the lack of sleep that altered his perception of reality. For if it wasn’t, he’d let his morning self to deal with it. For he was knocked out cold, half falling off the bed. There was not much to do now but to wait for the morning to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this far!  
> I hope to be releasing new chapters every few days if I'm not already dealing with the copious amounts of work school sets me. :)
> 
> See you in the next one.  
> Have a nice day kids. <3


End file.
